Kross
This page is about Kross - the ship. This ship is between Clint Sebastian Cross and Natalie Dimitri Cross. How they met? Write the first section of your page here. When did they "get together"? Write the second section of your page here. Problems they've had? Write the third section of your page here. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Kross: * A World Without You - Evermore - Follow The Sun * All About Us - t.A.T.u. - Dangerous and Moving * All Good Things (Come To An End) - Nelly Furtado - Loose * Angel With a Shotgun - The Cab - Symphony Soldier * Angels - Robbie Williams - Life Thru A Lens * Anthem Of The Angels - Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony * Anything Could Happen - Ellie Goulding - Halcyon * Apologize (Cover) - Silverstein - Punk Goes Pop Volume Two * As Far As I Remember - Papa Roach - The Connection * Awake and Alive - Skillet - Awake * Be Your Everything - Boys Like Girls - Crazy World * Because You Live - Jesse McCartney - Beautiful Soul * Believe - Skillet - Awake * Both Of Us - B.o.B, Taylor Swift - Strange Clouds * Broken - Seether, Amy Lee - Disclaimer II * Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust * Conversation 16 - The National - High Violet * Crawl (Carry Me Through) - Superchick - Rock What You Got * The Crow & The Butterfly - Shinedown - The Sound of Madness * Dying Inside - The Cranberries - Wake Up And Smell The Coffee * The End Of All Things - Panic! At The Disco - Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die! * Everybody Hurts - Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Lullaby * Everything - Michael Bublé - Everything * Everything Goes Black (B-Side) - Skillet - Rise * Eyes Open - Taylor Swift - The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 And Beyond * Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade - A Twist In My Story * Fix You - Coldplay - X & Y * Forgiven - Skillet - Awake * Gasoline - Troye Sivan - TRXYE * The Ghost Of You - My Chemical Romance - Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge * Goodbye - Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Lullaby * Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt - Back To Bedlam * Harlow's Song (Can't Dream Without You) - Good Charlotte - Cardiology * Heaven Can Wait - We The Kings - Smile Kid * Heaven Knows - Five For Fighting - Bookmarks * Here Without You - 3 Doors Down - Away From The Sun * Hero - Enrique Iglesias - Escape * Hero - Skillet - Awake * Hurt - Thousand Foot Krutch - The Art of Breaking * I Miss You - blink-182 - blink-182 * I Wish You Were Here - Matchbook Romance - Voices * I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We - Fall out of Line * If All Else Fails - Matchbook Romance - Stories And Alibis * If Everyone Cared - Nickelback - All The Right Reasons * If I Die Young - The Band Perry - The Band Perry * In The Darkness - Dead By Sunrise - Out Of Ashes * Innocent - Taylor Swift - Speak Now * Iridescent - Linkin Park - A Thousand Suns * Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls - Dizzy Up the Girl * It's Not My Time - 3 Doors Down - 3 Doors Down * Jilian (I'd Give My Heart) - Within Temptation - The Silent Force * Just Breathe - Pearl Jam - Backspacer * King And Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal * Kiss It Better - He Is We - My Forever * Kiss Me Slowly - Parachute - The Way It Was* * Lithium - Evanescence - The Open Door * Lost Without You - Dustin Ruth - Motion Picture * March On - Good Charlotte - Good Morning Revival * Memories - Within Temptation - The Silent Force * miles - Christina Perri - lovestrong. * My Heart Is Broken - Evanescence - Evanescence * My Immortal - Evanescence - Fallen* * Never Let Me Go - Florence + The Machine - Ceremonials * Never Surrender - Skillet - Awake * Not A Day Goes By - Lonestar - I'm Already There * Not Gonna Get Us - t.A.T.u. - 200 KM/H In The Wrong Lane * Only If For A Night - Florence + The Machine - Ceremonials * Paradise - Coldplay - Mylo Xyloto * Resistance - Muse - The Resistance * Sacrifice - t.A.T.u. - Dangerous and Moving * Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift, The Civil Wars - The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 And Beyond * Science Of Silence - Richard Ashcroft - Human Conditions * Seize the Day - Avenged Sevenfold - City Of Evil * Shot In The Dark - Within Temptation - The Unforgiving * SING - My Chemical Romance - Danger Days * Sleepwalker - Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment * Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne - Under My Skin * Someday - Hinder - Far From Close* * Still Worth Fighting For - My Darkest Days - My Darkest Days* * Stubborn Love - The Lumineers - The Lumineers * The Technicolor Phase - Owl City - Almost Alice * Threadbare - Stone Sour - Audio Secrecy * Valentine's Day - Linkin Park - Minutes To Midnight * When I'm Gone - 3 Doors Down - Away From The Sun * When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne - The Best Damn Thing * With Arms Wide Open - Creed - Human Clay * Without You - My Darkest Days - My Darkest Days* * Why Don't You & I - Santana, Chad Kroeger - Shaman * You And I - t.A.T.u - Waste Management* * You Had Me At Hello - A Day To Remember - And Their Name Was Treason * Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Don't You Fake It * Your Star - Evanescence - The Open Door *song may not be available on Spotify playlist